Fall From Grace
by GibbsGirlAbby
Summary: Tony's fall from Grace-literally. This is a square in my h/c bingo card, and also part of the unicorn!verse.


**Title: **Fall from Grace  
**Author Name:** GibbsGirlAbby  
**Rating:** G  
**Series:** The Unicorn 'verse.  
**Genre:** H/C, Slash  
**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo  
**Summary: **Tony has a fall from Grace. Literally.  
**Spoilers: ** None  
**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Warnings:** Boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.  
**Author's Note**: My first square in my H/C bingo card. This was suggested for a square by someone on LJ and it demanded to be written.

* * *

Fall from Grace

The moaning signaled Tony's return to the bedroom. Gibbs watched as the younger man walked gingerly across the bedroom, the towel he held dropped at the edge of the bed. After the hot shower, Tony's skin was rosy and damp, except, Gibbs noted with narrowed eyes, the growing bluish areas along Tony's buttocks. With measured movements Tony crawled up the bed and with one final _oomph _of pain, he collapsed face down.

Ignoring his injured lover for a moment, Gibbs entered the bathroom, digging under the sink until his hands latched onto the bottle. He held the glass to the light, squinting a bit, happy to see there was still liquid inside. He then pulled two dry towels from the rack and walked back to Tony. With soft hands, he spread the towels alongside the prostrate man, noting the bruising was even more extensive than he'd thought.

Gibbs' mind raced back, his heart beating faster has the image of Tony falling played again in his mind. They had been at the meadow, caring for the herd when Tony was nudged by Grace, one of the younger mares. There was some good natured tussling and a game of tag between Tony and the unicorn, with Tony eventually grabbing a fist full of mane and leaping atop the creature's back.

Unfortunately, the young unicorn had never been ridden and before Gibbs could shout a warning, she lifted from the ground, bucking wildly as Tony tried to hold on. Gibbs had whistled sharply, but the warning was ignored as Grace continued to gain altitude. Gibbs signaled to another unicorn to get to Tony but before that happened, Tony was falling. It happened so fast Gibbs was unable to stop Tony from smashing to the ground.

Another moan snapped Gibbs back to the present. "How're you feeling?" he asked, then shook his head at his own stupidity, knowing Tony probably felt like crap.

"Like crap," came the muffled reply.

"Scared the hell out of me," Gibbs admitted, shaking the bottle before opening. He poured some of the cloudy mixture on his hand, tucking the bottle on the floor before rubbing his palms together to warm the liquid. "Couldn't stop your fall."

"Not your fault," Tony murmured. He sucked in a breath as Gibbs' hands touched him softly, the bruised skin warming as it was massaged.

"Should have warned you," Gibbs continued. He watched Tony's shoulder's shrug.

"This is just as good," Tony said with a sigh.

"What is?"

"You, healing me."

Gibbs' hands stilled. "Tony, I can't heal you."

"Isn't that what you're doing with the touching?"

"No."

Tony wiggled his ass a bit. "Then why is my skin all warm?"

"From the liniment." Gibbs sat back on his heels. "I use it on the unicorns."

With effort, Tony rolled to his side, propping up on an elbow, the smell of the liniment evident once his head was raised. "You can't heal?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Why would you think I can?"

"Gee, I don't know, Jethro," Tony said. "You're an extraterrestrial being who alters memories and cares for a herd of flying unicorns." He flopped back down on his stomach, once again speaking into the pillow. "Why would I ever get such a strange idea that you might be able to heal."

Gibbs thought about that for a moment and realized it made sense. And Gibbs realized stuff like this was his own fault. _I haven't exactly told Tony everything_, he thought. Pouring more liniment on his hands, Gibbs wondered if now was a good time to tell Tony about his psychokinetic abilities.

Or his shape-shifting.

Or the time travel.

He decided it wasn't and bent again to his task of massaging Tony's ass.


End file.
